Jade-the-Tiger
Hello everyone, and welcome to my driver page! I'm a pretty shy person, but I do love to draw when I'm not drowning under boatloads of homework, so here is where I'll be keeping track of most of my drawing things, and of course you can learn a little bit about me here too :) About Me Personality Honestly, I'm probably one of the shiest people around. Certainly the shiest person that I know. So I do tend to spend a lot of my time by myself. I like to consider myself a hard worker. I tend to do pretty well at school when I apply myself. I've been on the Dean's list for a few semesters now, and I recently won first prize at the science conference at my college for my animated video on Asthma. I do tend to be pretty mellow and try to keep my stress to a minimum... but hey, being in college can make anyone stressy :) Interests Well, I really like to draw. It's what I tend to do in my free time while I'm watching TV and such. Recently (like, since last year) I've gotten into baking. Now my sisters constantly bother me for sweets. I also really like to play video games (especially Sims... I've wasted so much time on that game...) I really like Mario, Pokémon, Sonic and Zelda games, and Lego games are always good for a laugh. I love reading as well. Some of my favourite series are Harry Potter, Percy Jackson (and other Rick Riordan books), Nancy Drew, School For Good and Evil, and I've just started reading The Throne of Glass series. It's good so far! In addition, I really like to roleplay, just sayin'.... Birthday June 13th!!! Age 22.... I'm old Location Canada, the good ol' wild west of Canada. Pets I have two puppy dogs. My Yorkshire Terrier is named Digger, and my Bischon Bolognese is named Dublin, or Prince, or Prince Dublin. He's fancy. Friends I'd like to think I've made some friends during my time here... Though I'd be too nervous to list anyone in case they don't consider me as a friend. That would be embarrassing! Other Facts I really, really love movies. Anything from super hero movies to silent movies from the 1920s... I actually watch a lot of old movies. I first got into Ever After High back in December 2014. I'm currently in school to be a registered nurse My Characters My Rainbow Darling Fay Fairer Daughter of Fairer-than-a-fairy Shared Characters Ciel Fairer (Next Gen character co-owned with RoybelGirl) Fontaine Fairer (Next Gen character co-owned with RoybelGirl) Designs Characters I Have Helped Design Destiny Claus Flora Blossom Jasper Rai Aurora Neva Seraphina Steadfast Sharah the Sailor Priscilla Pea Estella Shalott Fawn Darby Rouena Swayne Rachel Woolsworth Sofia Brother Snow Wittchen Dollmonique Coppelius Sandra de Martin Fleur Prince Marlene Merlin Fée Nobel Blake Von Dark Viennessa Waltz Shelby Kelpfrey Outfits I Have Helped Design Lian Tian-e's Legacy Day outfit Rosette la Beu's Spring Unsprung outfit Pythia Adalinda's Dragon Games outfit Merana Little's Getting Fairest outfit Jasper Rai's Legacy Day outfit Lisera Le Fay's Wave 2 outfit Charmaine Lexwington's Dragon Games outfit Charmaine Lexwington's Spring Unsprung outfit Turchelesa Blue's Legacy Day Outfit Hao-cun Wukong's Wave 2 outfit Aqua Doux's Dragon Games outfit Neola Taika's Date Night outfit Upcoming Ever After High Art My To-Do List Just so I don't forget.... * Class of Classics- Fay's Parents: Royce and Doux'''---Colouring (complete)' For Fay Fairer * Legacy Day Outfit '---Working out colours''' * Hat-tastic Tea Party Outfit * Thronecoming Outfit'''---Shading (just starting)' * Fairest On Ice Outfit'---Working out Colours''' * Dragon Games Outfit'''---Outlining ' * Budget Ballet Outfit'--Sketched''' * Budget Basic Line Outfit'''--Outlining''' * Budget Archery Line * Budget Tea Party Line * San Diego Comic Con Outfit * One-off Line Outfit * Budget Thronecoming * Back to School * Parents Day * Wedding Dress * Fan Line-Nutracker Ballet (by Rai)'--Sketched' * Fan Line-Tick Tock Time (by Jack)'--Sketched' * Fan Line-Dance of your dreams (by Patchy and me) * Fan Line-Valentine's Day (by Rose) * Fan Line-Snowflakes and Mistletoes (by Wise) For Other Lovely People * Jinny Lamp design * Heather von Olympus design for Airbenderfreak'''---Sketched''' My Drawings Apple and Raven.jpg|My first Ever After High drawing--Apple and Raven Basic Fay Fairer.jpg|First drawing of Fay Fairer in her basic outfit Fay Fairer Spring Unsprung.jpg|Fay Fairer Spring Unsprung Destiny claus design gift by jade the tiger-d8vmntg.jpg|Destiny Claus for TheWiseUnicorn Sharah the Sailor Design by Jade.jpg|Sharah the Sailor for Galaxy-of-Stars Aurora Nova Design by Jade.jpg|Aurora Neva for Cloudspirit14 Enhanted Picnic Fay.jpg|Fay Fairer Enchanted Picnic Design Comm EAH Estella Shalott.jpg|Estella Shalott for DatAsymptote Design Comm EAH Ugly Duckling Rouena Swayne.jpg|Rouena Swayne for The Amazing AmaZeMenTS Lian Legacy Day Comm.jpg|Lian Tian-e's Legacy Day outfit for DatAsymptote Rose Andre Arion Comm.jpg|Arion Neptune, Rose de Beaute and Andre Fairchild for Rai-Knightshade Sofia brother at by jade the tiger-d97zx2x.jpg|Sofia Brother for Kayjay1025 Dollmonique design comm.jpg|Dollmonique Coppelius for Vintage poseur Fleur Prince Design Gift.jpg|Fleur Prince for TheWiseUnicorn Good Sketch Mirror Beach Fay.jpg|Fay Fairer Mirror Beach Sketch Good Sketch Getting Fairest Fay.jpg|Fay Fairer Getting Fairest Sketch Good Sketch Fay Sugar Coated.jpg|Fay Fairer Sugar Coated Sketch Fee Nobel Design.jpg|Fée Nobel for SabineOfTheForce Viennessa Waltz Sketch.jpg|Viennessa Waltz for The Amazing AmaZeMenTS Fay Portrait.jpg|Fay Fairer portrait shot Fay Book Party Sketch.jpg|Fay Fairer Book Party Rosette la Beu Spring Unsprung Comm.jpg|Rosette la Beu for AndyDorinka Flora Blossom Sketch.jpg|Flora Blossom for Novalliez Seraphina Steadfast Sketch.jpg|Seraphina Steadfast for SabineOfTheForce Mousie Forest Sketch.jpg|Mousie Forest for RoybelGirl Quinn Shauer Sketch.jpg|Quinn Schauer for EtherealNyx (Nyx) Princesses Make Terrible Reindeer.jpg|Destiny Claus and Fay Fairer delivering Christmas gifts Charmaine 'Min' Lexwington.jpg|Charmaine Lexwington for TaylorRocks Soren Trommler Sketch.jpg|Soren Trommler for NibiruMul Merana Little Getting Fairest Sketch.jpg|Merana Little's Getting Fairest for Artemis Donut Priscilla Pea Sketch.jpg|Priscilla Pea for Miraculous-Lilygem Fawn Darby Sketch.jpg|Fawn Darby for Rose Hunter Fay Dragon Games Sketch.jpg|Fay Fairer Dragon Games Ciel and Fontaine Fairer.jpg|Next Gen characters Fontaine Fairer and Ciel Fairer Fairmé~True Hearts Day.jpg|Fay Fairer and her destined prince Airmé Arc-en-ciel Rachel Woolsworth Sketch.jpg|Rachel Woolsworth for EtherealNyx (Nyx) Fay's School Spirit Sketch.png|Fay Fairer School Spirit Fay's Date Night Sketch.png|Fay Fairer Date Night Fairmé Day 1-Holding Hands.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 1-Holding Hands Fairmé Day 2-Cuddling.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 2-Cuddling Fairmé Day 3-Waching A Movie.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 3-Watching a movie Fairmé Day 4-On A Date.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 4-On a date Fairmé Day 5-Kissing.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 5-Kissing Fairmé Day 6-Wearing Each Other's Clothes.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 6-Wearing each other's clothes Fairmé Day 7-Cosplaying.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 7-Cosplaying Fairmé Day 8-Shopping.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 8-Shopping Fairmé Day 9-With Friends.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 9-Hanging with friends Fairmé Day 10-Animal Ears.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 10-Animal Ears Fairmé Day 11-Wearing Kigurumis.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 11-Wearing Kigurimis Fairmé Day 12-Making Out.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 12-Making out Fairmé Day 13-Eating Ice Cream.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 13-Eating Ice Cream Fairmé Day 14-Genderswapped.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 14-Genderbent Fairmé Day 15-Different Clothes.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 15-In different style clothes Fairmé Day 16-Morning Rituals.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 16-Morning Rituals Fairmé Day 17-Spooning.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 17-Spooning Fairmé Day 18-Doing Something.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 18-Doing something together Fairmé Day 19-Formalwear.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 19-Formal Wear Fairmé Day 20-Dancing.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 20-Dancing Full Basic Fay.jpg|Fay Fairer info card Fairmé Day 21-Baking.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 21-Baking together Fairmé Day 22-In Battle.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 22-In Battle Fairmé Day 23-Arguing.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 23-Arguing Elka Frost Art Trade.jpg|Elka Frost for Soren11 Fairmé Day 24-Making Up.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 24-Making Up Fairmé Day 25-Gazing Into Eyes.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 25-Gazing into each other's eyes Adrianna Broth Art Trade.jpg|Adrianna Broth for Miraculous-Lilygem Fairmé Day 26-Getting Married.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 26-Getting married Fairmé Day 27-Birthday.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 27-Birthday Fairmé Day 28-Something Ridiculous.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 28-Being ridiculous Fairmé Day 29-Something Sweet.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 29-Being sweet Fairmé Day 30-Something Hot.jpg|OTP Challenge Day 30-Doing something hot Snow Wittchen Comm.jpg|Snow Wittchen for ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Lisera le Fay Wave 2.jpg|Lisera Le Fay's Wave 2 outfit for ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Cousins--Fay and Desiree.jpg|Desiree Beau and Fay Fairer Sandra de Martin Design Comm.jpg|Sandra de Martin for The Amazing AmaZeMenTS Marcelle Hare Art Trade.jpg|Marcelle Hare for RoybelGirl Desdemona Schicksal.jpg|Desdemona Schicksal for Artemis Donut The Nutcracker Cast Comm.jpg|Charlie Droslemeyer, Flinnigan Stalbam and Miriam Stallbam from The Nutcracker Ballet for Rai-Knightshade Marlene Merlin Design Comm.jpg|Marlene Merlin for The Amazing AmaZeMenTS Frost Destiny Sleigh Date.jpg|Winter Frost and Destiny Claus on a sleigh ride date by moonlight Lucy Twinkler EAH Background.jpg|Lucy Twinkler for FairytaleFangirl24 Birthday Ball Fay.jpg|Fay Fairer's Birthday Ball outfit Min Dragon Games.jpg|Charmaine Lexwington's Dragon Games outfit for TaylorRocks Turchelsea Legacy Day.jpg|Turchelesa Blue's Legacy Day outfit for OnceUponALegend Blake Von Dark.jpg|Blake Von Dark for Cloudspirit14 Hao-cun Wukong Wave 2.jpg|Hao-cun Wukong's wave 2 outfit for Galaxy-Of-Stars Min Spring Unsprung.jpg|Charmaine Lexwington's Spring Unsprung outfit for TaylorRocks Shelby Kelpfrey.jpg|Shelby Kelpfrey for Miraculous-Lilygem Fay and Marée.jpg|Fay Fairer and her dragon Marée in the rainbow kingdom. Way too wonderland Fay.jpg|Fay Fairer's Way Too Wonderland outfit. Ray's sis' twins.jpg|A birthday gift for my best friend's older sister's twins-them as EAH characters! Cirak Ilk.jpg|Cirak Ilk for LightRubiCounselor Aqua Doux Dragon Games.jpg|Aqua Doux's Dragon Games outfit for Novalliez Jasper Rai.jpg|Jasper Rai design for Cloudspirit14 Eurion Goldchild Sketch Design.jpg|Eurion Goldchild sketch design for Jackerwocky Anadil Basic .jpg|Anadil for Filip of Mount Honora Fay Nutcracker Ballet Fan Line.jpg|Fay Fairer in Rai-Knightshade's Nutcracker Ballet fan line Fay Tick Tock Time Fan Line.jpg|Fay Fairer in Jackerwocky's Tick Tock Time fan line Fay and Parents.jpg|Fay Fairer with her mother and father Fay Through the Woods Sketch.jpg|Fay Fairer's Through the Woods outfit design sketch Fay Thronecoming Sketch.jpg|Fay Fairer's Thronecoming outfit design sketch Fay Epic Winter Sketch.jpg|Fay Fairer's Epic Winter outfit design sketch Fay Budget Basic Sketch.jpg|Fay Fairer's Budget Basic outfit design sketch Fay Budget Ballet Sketch.jpg|Fay Fairer's Budget Ballet outfit design sketch Aisley Hazelwood and Peanut Butter.jpg|Aisley Hazelwood with his cat Peanut Butter for TaylorRocks Fay Fairest on Ice Sketch.jpg|Fay Fairer's Fairest on Ice outfit design sketch Fay Royally Ever After Sketch.jpg|Fay Fairer's Royally Ever After outfit design sketch Neola Taika Date Night.jpg|Neola Taika's Date Night outfit for SabineOfTheForce Pythia Adalinda Dragon Games.jpg|Pythia Adalinda's Dragon Games outfit design for DatAsymptote Noel Winter Trade.jpg|Noël Winter for Wanlingnic Tabitha Hu Trade .jpg|Tabitha Hu requested by Wanlingnic Adele Beast.jpg|Adele Beast for Bigrika Fay No Man's Sky Uniform.jpg|Fay Fairer in her No Man's Sky uniform Charmaine Pastel Redesign.jpg|Charmaine Lexwington's pastel look for TaylorRocks Fay Scooby Doo AU Daphne Sketch.jpg|Fay Fairer as Daphne Blake for Patchy's "Scooby Doo AU." Fay Expressions 1.jpg|Fay Fairer expression challenge part 1 Fay Expressions 2.jpg|Fay Fairer expression challenge part 2 Fay Expressions 3.jpg Fay Expressions 4.jpg Fay Sugar Coated.jpg|Fay Fairer's Sugar Coated outfit Fay Getting Fairest.jpg|Fay Fairer's Getting Fairest outfit Fay Royally Ever After.jpg|Fay Fairer's Royally Ever After outfit Mirror Beach Fay.jpg|Fay Fairer's Mirror Beach outfit Sketch-Have a little Faythe.jpg|Fay Fairer and her best bro, Scythe Sasin Fay Book Party.jpg|Fay Fairer's Book Party outfit Springtime in Paris.jpg|Fay Fairer and Airmé Arc-en-ciel in modern Paris Fay School Spirit.jpg|Fay Fairer's School Spirit outfit Fay Carnival Sketch-Prism Popcicles.jpg|Fay Fairer's Carnival employee outfit (fan line created by Patchy) Sunglasses Fay is Patchy's Fault.jpg|Fay Fairer wearing sunglasses Fay Carnival-Prism Princess.jpg Fay Squared.jpg Fay Through the Woods.jpg The Legend of Airmé.jpg|Featuring Fay Fairer and Airmé Arc-en-ciel in The Legend of Airmé Christmas Pet Dressup.jpg|Christmas 2016 pic with Fay Fairer, Destiny Claus and their pets Tuyet Tien Secret Santa.jpg|Secret Santa for MonsooonSeasonn Fay Fairer Valentine.jpg|Valentine's Day Card Bonjour Mon Amour.jpg|Fairmé Valentine's Card Exchange. (I'm sure they handmade those cards) Lil Opaline.jpg|Opaline Glass for Aquamarinesandopals's birthday! Fay Wave 2.jpg Fay Epic Winter .jpg Destiny Claus Profile Art.jpg|Some new art for Destiny Claus Jasper Rai Legacy Day.jpg|Jasper Rai's Legacy Day outfit Fay's Date Night .jpg|Fay Fairer's Date Night outfit Category:Driver Category:Jade-the-Tiger